It's them Part 4
by The crazy dark one
Summary: Bonnie rage. Nothing else to say


Toy Bonnie burst into peals of laughter. Little did they know that one animatronic was watching them. One that hadn't passed the test of time. One with an army of endoskeltons. One that Shadow Toy Bonnie and Shadow Freddy was supposed to talk to the kids about. Zoey zebra is alive. And she wasn't happy.

Meanwhile, Jeremy got familiar with the cameras.

Toy Bonnie's stage appears to be very wide in construction, with multiple, small, star-shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling. Behind the Toy Bonnie's microphone is a large, colorful banner that hangs from the ceiling which reads "Be ready to laugh" The floor of the stage is never shown.

The Prize corner itself contains doll versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, Golden Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy Toy Chica, Mangle, and The Puppet. Balloon Boy didn't have any. Shadow Freddy and Shadow Toy Bonnie plushes would be arriving are also posters depicting the new animatronics on the wall, including the Mangle. The poster says "LAUGH!", "EAT!", "PARTY!", and "PLAY!". These phrases are generally associated with Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and Mangle, respectively.

Party Room 4 contains one table with a sheet and a set of presents at the end of the table with balloons attached. On the wall, there are paper plate designs of what seems like Balloon Boy, Bonnie, and Freddy Fazbear respectively from left to right on the wall. The floor is tiled black and white with a green and blue checkered stripe on the wall. Wires can be seen extruding from the ceiling.

Party Room 3 contains two tables with a sheet, and striped party hats lined up in two horizontal rows on each table.

There are also some balloons colored like the old and new animatronics (brown: Freddy, purple: Bonnie, blue: Toy Bonnie, yellow: Chica, red: Foxy, pink and white: Mangle and possibly orange: BB) connected to the tables, and a poster can be seen at the end of the room that reads "CELEBRATE!". There are also wires going through this room for an unknown reason.

Party Room 2 contains two tables with striped tablecloths, and striped party hats lined up in two neat rows on each table. The floor consists of black and white checkered tiles, and there is a green and blue stripe on the wall near the floor.

There is also a wet floor sign with a spill of some sort of fluid, presumably water, surrounding it. From the ceiling hangs a long, multi-colored banner that reads: "LET'S PARTY!".

Party Room 1 appears as a small, enclosed room, where birthday parties appear to be held at the rebuilt Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The room has a black and white checkered floor and concrete walls with green and blue checkered stripes. It appears to be ventilated by the Left Air Vent, as shown to the left, and animatronics will enter through here. Jeremy never would understand way they didn't just go through the Hall.

The room has two large tables with a sheet and topped with party hats. The walls appear to have posters of the main characters, such as Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. The posters have the animatronics' "catchphrases" on them. Toy Bonnie's is 'Lets Laugh!', Toy Chica's is 'Lets Eat!' and Toy Freddy's is 'Party Time, U Ready?'.

A mostly obscured banner hangs across the ceiling. Part of a word, 'Hap', can be seen. It is assumed this is a 'Happy Birthday' banner, like in all the other party rooms. A strand of paper dolls hangs on the ceiling.

Parts/Service is a dirty, dusty room, with wires and pipes adorning the walls. The floor is black and white with a checker pattern, and appears to have a dark fluid - possibly oil - splattered upon it. There is a grey wall decorated with a green and blue checkered stripe that comes from the left side of the dark room, and suddenly creates a corner in the middle of the room. This wall also appears to have the same dark fluid on it that the floor does.

In the Kid's Cove camera Mangle can be seen laying on the ground battered. It was destroyed by the children playing there, as pictures on the wall depict kids kicking Mangle and holding its torn-off head. There is also a poster to the far right (almost barely visible) that seems to say "The New Face of Playtime" with the Mangle's face on it. Using the posters here and in the Prize Corner can determine how the Mangle's facial area looked before it fell into disrepair.

The small posters on the back wall also have the words "My Day at the NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" with pictures of children playing with the animatronics. To the left are presents wrapped in ribbons whose color varies for each one and a table with party hats placed neatly in a row in the center. Balloons can be found next to table in multiple colors. Presents can be found next to the table as well.

On the left side of the wall, several drawings by children are posted, featuring the animatronic characters. Similar drawings can be found in The Office and other areas. This room features a carousel, as well as some kids' rides which are barely visible on the sides. The animals visible on the carousel are based on Bonnie, Chica, Freddy Fazbear, and Foxy.

A large banner reading "Happy Birthday" spans the room, hanging from the ceiling. On the right of the room are some gifts with confetti-styled wrapping paper and balloons in multiple colors. The floor is black and white tiled.

The Backstage is a small room located to the left of the Show Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts. The room consists of a checkered white and black-tiled floor and a small table, on which sits an endoskeleton and a Bonnie head.

To the back and left of the room sits a shelf, holding four Bonnie heads, two of Chica's, and three of Freddy Fazbear's. The Dining Area appears to be a large area furnished with six tables lined in up in three rows, ready for parties.

In the darkness, the walls of the Dining Area cannot be seen. The tables themselves are covered in white tablecloths decorated with confetti patterns. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the tables on both sides. These chairs boast confetti patterns as well, and there is a large gold star on the backrest of each one. The floor itself is tiled with blue and red tiles. A light illuminates the center of the room. It is too dark to see any entrances or exits in the area.

The East Hall was a dark hallway, barely illuminated by a single light, with the floor almost entirely hidden from the player's view. Star decorations and wires hang from the ceiling. On the wall are three cheerful posters of the animatronic characters. On the far left is Chica, which has the text "EATING TIME!" in large letters above her head. The center poster depicts Freddy, with the text "FUN TIME!" in large letters under his head. The third depicts a rather insane looking Bonnie with the text "PARTY TIME!" in large letters above his head. Cobwebs can also be seen in the foreground.

In the end corner, the floor is shown to and is the same blueish and black tile as the corresponding room in the West Hall and in the Dining Area. On the floor, papers lay scattered about. On the walls, papers with writing on them, as well as a poster outlining the rules of the establishment, are hung. There is also a black and white checkered stripe with a red outline on the wall, and the rest of the wall is a grayish color. Star decorations and wires can be seen hanging from the ceiling.

Pirate Cove is closed off by a large, cylindrical, purple-colored curtain, decorated with stars and sparkles. There stands a sign, also decorated with stars, in front of the curtain that reads, "Ready to sail?" which sometimes changes to "IT'S ME" when Foxy leaves. He had apparently craved the in earlier.

Two lights can be seen on the back wall, one on either side of the curtain. There are also star decorations hanging from the ceiling, and the floor is tiled black and white.

The camera has a view of a short hallway with a set of doorways leading to a women's and men's restroom, respectively. The doorways have signs indicating which restroom is which. Jeremy felt a little perverted when he looked there.

The outer walls are decorated with festive pizza decorations; the top of the restroom walls are grayish, while the bottom part is tiled in a black and white checkerboard fashion, as well as the floor. The far end of the hallway turns right and lead into the Dining Area.

The Show Stage seems to be in a corner of a room which houses the three animatronic characters, and is assumed to be the location where they play during the day. On the wall behind them is some sort of circular decoration that looks like clouds. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well.

The floor is not visible, Star ornaments can be seen hanging from the ceiling as well.

The West Hall (CAM 2A) is a hallway leading from the Dining Area to the Office. At the far end of the hallway, the Dining Area can be seen, as well as a light. There is a door on the left with a low light shining through. From the ceiling hangs star decorations. The walls are grey, the floor is red and blue-tiled like in the East Hall and the Dining Area, and the bottom of the walls are white and black-tiled and outlined in red. On the left wall, a bunch of pictures drawn by children are hung, just like the ones inside the security office.

At the end of the hallway, viewed in CAM 2B, is a corner littered with papers and trash. On the walls hang some papers with writing on them, as well as a poster of Freddy holding out his mic with the words "Let's Party" in caps on top. There appear to be monitors of some type on the ground near the door. From the ceiling hang star decorations as well. The floor is a blue-ish and black tile. A bunch of wires seem to hang from the ceiling over the monitors, near the door.

Jeremy flipped through the cameras then paused at the Left Air Vent. There was Bonnie, climbing through the vent.

A second later , he came into his office. "You know, there is a three large , non cramped hallways right over there, there, and there "

Bonnie shrugged" It makes me feel like James Bond. "He picked up the monitor. "So that's how you knew that the burglars were around. I thought you were an omniscient entity or something"

Jeremy chuckled and peeked behind Bonnie's shoulder. He looked at the Parts and Services room; Shadow Freddy was slumped against the wall. He was talking with Toy Chica.

East Hall was empty and the corner was too. Toy Bonnie was making an air guitar out of her microphone. "My counterpart gots da skills" Commented Bonnie. Jeremy chuckled.

"You know, for someone who isn't supposed to be the comedian, your pretty funny"

Bonnie glared at Jeremy. "I was supposed to be the comedian. Then that lunk of metal took my place! Now I'm supposed to play guitar! " Bonnie yelled.

Toy Bonnie left her Stage. She ran down the main hall, a glare on her face. Bonnie looked at Toy Bonnie's image that had just left the main hall camera.

Toy Bonnie burst through the Right Air Vent. " Lunk of metal, huh?" She shouted. Toy Bonnie picked up a child's drawing at threw it at Bonnie, but it, well, it was a piece of paper. It didn't go far. "Oh, you little bas**rd!" Shouted Bonnie. "You already have ruined my dull droning life! I'm the orginal!"

"Shut up" Said Toy Bonnie. Freddy walked in the room, attracted toward the noise. " Both of you shut up!" Freddy commended. Bonnie looked infuriated, but Toy Bonnie shut up obediently.

"Now, what the f**k is going on"

"Called Toy Bonnie a name." Bonnie said boredly

"A LUNK OF METAL!" Toy Bonnie screamed.

Bonnie shoved Toy Bonnie out of his way and stormed down the West Hall. "He's going to the Supply Closet.

Old habits die hard." Said Freddy. " Go check on him" Freddy gestured toward Jeremy. Jeremy rose uncertainty. The bunny was seven feet tall. An angry seven foot tall bunny robot and a good looking six foot tall security guard.

A confused Foxy followed Jeremy. Bonnie had pushed Foxy out of the way and busted Foxy's jaw. 'Well at least Foxy will back me up' Jeremy thought.

Foxy followed Jeremy to the Supply Closet. Bonnie had almost entirely destroyed the Supply Closet in the forty five seconds he was in there. "GET OUT NOW!" He roared.

"No, ye can' give up on a los' crew mate."

Bonnie picked up a broom and knocked out Jeremy.

**Well, Bonnie has issues. This chapter is mainly for a description of the restaurant. Basically, if you have played the game, this chapter was complete waste of f**king time. Trololololololol. Part 5 will be up to make for it. The Purple Man is coming, and someone's gonna die**


End file.
